Hantengu
|-|Hantengu= |-|Sekido= |-|Karaku= |-|Urogi= |-|Urami= |-|Zou Hakuten= Summary Hantengu is Upper Moon Four of the Twelve Demon Moons. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 9-A, likely higher | 8-C Name: Hantengu Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: Unknown at least over 113 years Classification: Human (Formerly), Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Regeneration (High-Mid. Even after being reduced to a decapitated head, a low-level demon would have still been capable of regenerating if his head were to be "completely crushed"), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Body Control (A low-level demon could grow hands from it's head after it lost its body. Grew two extra pair of arms), Duplication via Multiple Personalities, Size Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Reactive Power Level, Small Size (Type 1), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Demons don’t get sick) | All previous abilities except Small Size (Type 1) plus Immortality (Type 8) (Cannot die unless Hantengu is killed) (All), Natural Weaponry (Urogi), Flight (Urogi), Sound Manipulation (Urogi), Weapon Mastery and Weapon Creation (Staff by Sekido, fan by Karaku, and spear by Aizetsu), Electricity Manipulation (Sekido), Fusionism via Absorption (Sekido), Air Manipulation (Karaku) | All previous abilities plus Wood Manipulation, Overwhelming Aura, Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Tanjirou felt pain in his heart and Genya could barely stand when facing his aura’s pressure) Attack Potency: Unknown (Does not seem to possess any combat capabilities) | At least Small Building level, likely higher (Every one of his emotion clones are capable of fighting equally with Nezuko in her demon form) | Building level (Has the combined powers of Sekido, Karaku, Urogi, and Aizetsu) Speed: Hypersonic+ combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Dodged attacks from Tanjirou, Nezuko and Genya) | At least Hypersonic+ combat speed with High Hypersonic reactions (Kept up with Demon Form Nezuko) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily kept up with Tanjirou, Nezuko, and Genya while holding back. Should be faster than Kaigaku) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily rip humans apart) | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Small Building Class, likely higher | At least Small Building Class, likely higher Durability: Unknown. At least Small Building level, likely higher with his neck (Completely unharmed by Demon Form Genya's sun steel bullets and sword which could hurt his emotion clones) | Unknown. At least Small Building level, likely higher with their neck (While the durability of a Demon’s body is inconsistent and can be hurt by weaker foes, their necks are their most durable body part and can tank attacks from characters who are comparable to their AP) | Unknown. Building level with his neck (More durable than before) Stamina: Limitless (Demons don't tire) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Aizetsu's spear, tens of meters with sound, lightning and wind attacks. Wood dragons stretches to 20 meters, can be extended with the creation of smaller wood dragons on their body. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Sunlight would reduce him to ashes. Wisteria flowers are poisonous to him. | The more Urogi splits up the weaker his sonic screams get. Sekido‘s lightning can’t pass through anything made from his own cells. Karaku’s fan can be taken away and used against him. | None notable other than basic demon weakness Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blood Demon Technique: Karmic Wood of Avici: Zou Hakuten creates several wood dragons that could use the other primal emotions abilities. Thrust Of Raining Tears: Aizetsu creates multiple piercing blasts by thrusting his Yari. Resonance Bolt Of Death: Zou Hakuten simultaneously fires lightning and sonic attacks from the mouth of his wood dragons. Maddening Screech: Zou Hakuten creates a powerful sonic attack from his mouth capable of deforming bodies upon contact. Key: Hantengu | Emotion Clones | Zou Hakuten Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Size Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wood Users Category:Aura Users Category:Characters